Heartbreak
by MoonMahn
Summary: Three friends find a new artifact and are on the way back to the laundromat in Pripyat when a Blowout occurs.


**This is my first story I have made, I am open to criticism, please try to keep it positive and point out any errors, I will make amends after enough mistakes have been pointed out. and if you could, send me an email of where to put proper paragraphs, its blocked together because I made this in about 5 hours of work today and couldn't identify a proper places to put breaks in the text.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heartbreak<strong>

"Hey Vasily, you know how close we are to the Laundromat? I think the rain is starting to soak through my suit.", "No Kolya, remember I lost my PDA getting this damn artifact *he holds up a glowing ball that he took out of a pocket on his belt, shakes it in Kolya's face, and puts it back in the pouch*, melted by a gas cloud, ask Alex." "hey Alex, you know how close?"

"We're about a kilometer away Kolya" I said calmly, putting my PDA back into my knapsack, taking my AK-74 off of my back, squeezing the grip as a comfort, being in the middle of Pripyat in the middle of the night, even with a group of people, is still nerve wracking.

We walked for about ten minutes, when suddenly the rain stopped. "that's odd…" I stated, wary of what was happening around us. It got pitch black, then bright as day, the wind started to gust. Then suddenly, a Ripping crackle was heard above in the clouds, silence, then, an ear shattering, long explosion was heard. "IT'S A BLOWOUT! RUN!" I screamed. We all bolted for the nearest building that looked able to hold up against the Blowout. We headed for an apartment complex that had sheet metal covering where the windows would have been. It must have been a stalker base at one point, but judging from the massive amount of bullet holes in the walls, it was cleaned out by monolith. Breathing heavily, the three of us pounded into the building, and shut the makeshift steel blast doors, putting the bar that kept them closed across with a loud _SLAM_. Right after that we heard "VRAK!" yelled out, then the unmistakable sound of a TRS301 being fired, then, dust erupting out of a wall as the 5.56 bullets hit the wall. "CHYORT, MONOLITH!" I yelled as I took cover, Vasily was fast enough not to get caught in the hail of bullets, Kolya, however, was not so lucky, catching a bullet to the chest, still making it to cover. "Chyort vaisme, that always hurts…" Kolya sputtered out, shouldering his SPSA14. Vasily took the pin out of an F1 hand grenade, whispered "fire in the hole…" and tossed it around the corner, the explosion was accompanied a few seconds later of equipment and a body hitting the floor. Silence. "well I guess he was the only one…" I muttered as I breathed a shaky sigh of relief, feeling my heart pounding in my ears and chest. "so Kolya, how's the wound?" *Kolya pokes a finger inside the hole, and fishes out the bullet.* "didn't go through, but my chest will probably sting for weeks man." I heard the first wave of the blowout coming. "get to the basement" I said as I ran towards a door that looked like it would lead down. I opened it and I looked down the stairs. I saw a few pairs of white eyes look up back at me and I heard the scream of the Bloodsuckers. "BLOODSUCKERS!" I yelled, in between Vasily's legs got dark, and Kolya pumped a fresh shell into his SPSA. I started sweating and unloaded my AK's mag into the darkness. I took the mag out and threw it into the darkness. I heard it clatter onto the ground, missing the pair of white eyes I was aiming for. My heart pounding, I took a chair off of the nearby wall, closed the door, and propped the chair against the door, grabbed Vasily, who was frozen in place and Kolya followed. "I knew we shouldn't have gone to the basement!" I thought aloud as we ran towards the stairs up. As soon as we got upstairs, I reloaded my AK. Then the first wave of the blowout hit the building. The building shook so violently that I was knocked on my behind and at the same time the door broke downstairs. Kolya was standing at the top of the stairway. "find another way down, I'll hold them off. I slapped Vasily to get him to snap out of it. "WHO, WHAT, WHERE!" he stammered out loudly. "we have to get moving, otherwise we're Bloodsucker food." He got up, shouldered his Vintar BC and said "why is it warm between my legs?". Just then, a bloodsucker slammed into Kolya, knocking him down. I opened fire on the next Bloodsucker to come up the stairs, putting it down with a shot to the mouth. I turned to help Kolya, but it was not needed, the Bloodsucker was already gurgling on the floor with a hole in its abdomen. Then, the final Bloodsucker brushed past me and tackled Vasily. I turned to help, but it was already too late, the things tentacled mouth was already latched onto Vasily's neck. I looked at Vasily's face as I shouldered my weapon, tears in my eyes, he mouthed the words "goodbye old friend…" I fired into the beast. Its back getting shredded by my bullets, Vasily coughing blood up as some of the bullets went completely through the bloodsucker and imbedded themselves into Vasily's upper body. My rifle went click, tears now streaming down my face. My cheeks stung fiercely, and my breathing had been reduced to sobs. Chest shaking, I turned to see Kolya, who wasn't there, but propped against a wall, white as the walls, with dry gashes in his neck. I turned left to face another bloodsucker. It growled, I growled back. I took out my Kora 91 pistol and shot it in the face. It recoiled, snarling. It brought its head back up and started to charge. I walked forward, calmly firing my pistol into the creature's head. My pistol went click and the Bloodsucker was still charging. I took out my knife and roared my own roar and charged everything went slower as I shoved my knife into the Bloodsucker's eye socket. The beast slammed into the ground, the knife rammed into the ground and through the back of the creature's skull. My sobs now the fast, heavy breathing of rage. I yanked my knife out of the creature's eye socket and began kicking the body, eventually I just kicked the head of the thing in, and went to go tend to Vasily and Kolya. I took them both to a room and laid them out in a proper position, taking the artifact with me, nothing else. Sobbing, I placed a picture on the shrine, it was a picture of us as teenagers, we were at our first class together in school. I broke down and started wailing. I was still crying when I left the building, with nothing but the artifact. I looked at it. It was a new one, I decided to name it "Heartbreaker".


End file.
